Nos meilleurs alliés sont souvent nos pires ennemis
by oceane29
Summary: L se retrouve obligé de protéger une jeune femme qu'il ne connait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que Near et Mello le lui ont demandé. Et sinon? Kira lui en veut. La raison? Il ne la connait pas, mais il est bien déterminé à la trouver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Ils appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.

NDA : On me dit souvent que je suis sadique, que je fais souffrir mes pauvres personnages dans mes histoires, qu'ils ont des vies de merde… En effet, c'est une de mes grandes particularités. Mais là je vous promets de m'arranger pour que ça ce finisse bien. Par contre je ne garantis pas qu'ils aurons une vie de rêve en tout le long.

Pairing : Encore un LxOC. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les couples gay. La preuve j'adore le couple de M&M's (MelloxMatt). C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'encadre Light alors j'ai aucune envie qu'il soit avec L !

**Nos meilleurs alliés sont souvent nos pires ennemis**

Madame, vous oubliez votre baguette !

Yuri récupéra son pain, sourit et remercia la boulangère. Tête en l'air qu'elle était, cela ne l'étonnait plus. Elle sortie et retrouva face à deux adolescents qui la fixaient d'un air de tortionnaire pour l'un et l'autre d'un regard vide. Le premier mangeait du chocolat à-même la plaquette et avait un sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il était blond avec des cheveux longs pour un garçon. Si s'en était un. Yuri avait des doutes. Quand à l'autre, il était blanc comme un linge, ses chevaux de la même couleur. Il portait une chemise trop large pour lui dont les manches lui cachaient les mains. Il semblait plus jeune que _la personne_ qui l'accompagnait.

La jeune femme aurait passé son chemin habituellement, mais devant leurs regards insistant, elle s'arrêta. Ce fut _la personne blonde_ qui ouvrit en premier la bouche pour parler.

Nous savons qui tu es !

Ah, apparemment, c'était un garçon…

Le visage de Yuri, d'abord curieux se transforma. Qui étaient ces gamins pour savoir qui elle était ? Que leur était passé par la tête pour venir lui dire en face ? Et comment avaient-ils fait pour le découvrir ? Il fallait certainement plusieurs mois de recherche et quelques questionnaires. Mais un questionnaire, même corsé, n'aurait pas révélé une pareille information. Quoi que… En regardant le blond, n'importe qui aurait parlé devant son air de psychopathe. Oui, c'était ça, un psychopathe. La jeune femme voyait la scène : le petit, plus calme et patient devait faire les recherches. L'autre, fougueux et spontané, posait les questions. Ou plutôt, le petit posait les questions et le blond s'assurait qu'on y réponde.

Tout le monde au QG s'affairait à trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait les rapprocher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de Kira. Watari était à son ordinateur, faisant on ne sait quoi. L, accroupie sur un fauteuil, regardait les écrans devant lui en mangeant toutes sortes de bonbons, gâteaux, sucreries. Les autres étaient soit plongé dans leurs dossiers soit devant leurs écrans d'ordinateurs. Light quand à lui, travaillait son devoir du lendemain, Misa à ses côtés, toujours autant soupçonnés par Ryuzaki d'être Kira et Misa le deuxième.

Watari se leva pour rejoindre L.

Near et Mallo ont envoyés un message.

Ryuzaki se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'écran de l'ordinateur de Watari.

«Pour L :

Nous avons quelque chose de très important à te dire. Tu ne nous inviterais pas à manger du chocolat et à faire des constructions au QG ?

Ps : on est déjà en bas. »

_Mello…_

Watari, dis-leur que j'arrive et qu'ils m'attendent dans la salle. Et demande à Yagami de venir aussi.

L pris l'ascenseur où il fut rapidement rejoins par le père de Light. Ils entrèrent ensuit ensemble dans la pièce qui leur servait à ''accueillir'' les personnes venues de l'extérieur. Mello attendait, un pied sur laquelle il était assis, pantalon et veste de cuir, son éternel chocolat en plaquette dans la main. Near, lui, était assis par terre commençant à construire un château médiéval avec des sucres que le serveur avait, tant bien que mal, apporté.

L s'accroupi sur une chaise en face d'eux, tandis que Yagami restait debout, droit, derrière. Le détective prit un sucre d'une tour du château, sous le regard accusateur et tueur du gamin, et le porta à sa bouche. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en apercevant une personne dans le fond qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Une jeune femme grande, habillé simplement d'un jeans et d'un manteau de tissu noir. Ses longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval laissaient voir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle devait avoir entre vingt et vingt cinq ans. Enfin, elle avait une baguette de pain dans la main.

Donc ? S'impatienta L.

Il y eut un silence. Near soupira en remplaçant le sucre pris par le détective par un autre identique.

Cette fille, fit finalement Mello en montrant ladite fille d'un pouce. Celle-ci arqua un sourcille sous l'appellation. Il faudrait que tu la protège.

Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

Eh bien… Si Kira l'attrape, il aura gagné !


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Comme j'ai remarqué que tous me tirets de conversations ont étrangement disparue dans le premier chapitre, j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses. J'espère que ça marche !

Chapitre 2 :

- Voici Yumi. Elle va nous aider dans notre enquête.

Voilà la phrase qu'avait dite Soichiro Yagami pour présenter la nouvelle. Yuri n'aimait pas particulièrement son nouveau nom mais elle ferait avec.

L'explication sonnait atrocement faux aussi : L n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus d'aide d'enquêteurs qu'il n'en avait déjà. Et encore moins de la sienne. Mais les policiers avaient gobés ça, bouche grande ouverte. Seul Soichiro, L et Watari savaient qu'elle n'était pas là pour enquêter mais les dénomés Near et Mello n'avaient pas révélés pourquoi Kira lui en voulait. Encore heureux. L n'avait pas apprécié mais, décidant de faire confiance à des gosses, il avait accepté. Néanmoins, il gardait l'idée bien en tête de découvrir qui elle était.

Elle sortie de sa rêverie en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle le sortie et décrocha, sans remarquer l'air soudain intéressé de Ryuzaki.

- Allo, maman ? Fit-elle d'une voie légère, comme si elle était seule. Tu ne devineras jamais où je suis !

L se retourna d'un coup. Mais… Mais elle vat pas dire où elle est alors qu'on la protège ? Elle va pas bien !

Il se leva et attrapa le téléphone des mains de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Il le mit à l'oreille, mais il n'entendit personne.

- Confisqué !

- Quoi ? Mais elle va s'inquiéter si je lui dis pas !

Le détective ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et retourna à ses gâteaux. Un deuxième téléphone sonna. Mais combien en avait-elle ?

- Allo ? … Allo ?

Elle regarda le téléphone en fronçant les sourcilles. Voyant l'air de Ryuzaki elle le lui tendit après avoir raccroché.

- Tous !

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel puis sorti encore deux autres cellulaires de ses poches.

- Fais-y gaffe, ce sont des souvenirs de pays où je suis allée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter, franchement… ?

Tous, atour, la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts. Mais d'où elle sortait cette fille ?

- Il y a eut d'autres victimes ! Dit Aizawa, ne s'étant pas intéressé plus que ça à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

Ryuzaki tourna sa chaise à roulette et l'élança pour atteindre la table centrale, tasse à la main, sucette dans la bouche.

- Criminels en liberté ou en prison ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment ils s'appellent ? Coupa la rousse soudain effrayé.

L la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles puis se reconcentra sur Aizawa.

- En prison, il fait peut être encore des testes. Kide Hamura, Ishida Kasamune et Naïto Oto. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Ishida a essayé de s'ouvrir les veines avec le coin de son lit…

- Ouh… Il a dût galérer. Interrompit Yumi.

Silence.

- Et donc… Reprit Aizawa, comme il n'y est pas arrivé, il s'est pendu.

- Ca c'est plus facile, en effet.

Silence.

L ferma les yeux, lasse.

- Et les autres ? Demanda-t-il, après une grande inspiration, redoutant une nouvelle interruption de la jeune femme.

- Rien de particulier, ils sont morts d'une crise cardiaque dans leur cellule.

- C'est étrange comme manière de procéder d'un coup… Où sont Light et Misa ?

- A l'étage, ensemble.

- Transférez-moi les images sur les écrans.

Et il se retrouva, pour le restant de la journée, à regarder un adolescent bosser et sa copine lui tourner autour. Il avait des journées très intéressantes apparemment…

Matsuda l'interpela :

- Yumi, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire comment vous voyez Kira ? Peut-être qu'avec plusieurs analyses, on avancera mieux.

L parut intéressé.

- C'est un crétin qui ne comprend rien. Personne ne pourra lui faire entendre raison.

Wouha, ils étaient avancés avec ça…

- Euh… Et psychologiquement ?

- Il agit comme un gamin. Se reprit-elle en voyant le regard noir du détective. Il est persuadé qu'il a raison et il est tellement buté dans son idée, qu'on ne pourra jamais rien lui dire. Il continuera jusqu'au bout.

Ryusaki la fixa un temps comme s'il la sondait, puis il se retourna sur son ordinateur. Yuri se retrouva au centre de la pièce à regarder tout le monde autour d'elle se presser, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Yumi !

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers L qui venait de l'appeler.

- Tu vas aller à l'étage pour te présenter à Light et Misa. Je te prête ce téléphone, prend des photos _discrètement_. Et fais-toi au moins passé pour intelligente.

Yumi le fusilla du regard. Mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle prit le portable et s'engagea dans l'ascenseur. Par mesure de précaution, il ne lui avait pas rendu un de ses portable mais lui en avait prêté un d'un policier.

- Watari, met moi aussi les vidéos de Yumi.

Elle pénétrait dans l'ascenseur. L la vit, le portable à la main, se coller au fond, mains derrière le dos. La caméra sur le côté pouvait difficilement voir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais rien d'alarmant. Elle sorti et s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, toqua et ouvrit. Ryuzaki passa alors aux caméras de la chambre de Light.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Yumi ! Elle avait reprit sa voie légère. Je suis nouvelle, je viens aider dans l'enquête.

Light la fixa. C'était en partie ce qu'intéressait L.

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Misa ! Ravit de te rencontrer ! Ca fait du bien qu'il y ait une autre femme parce que je m'ennuyais un peu.

- Je suis aussi contente de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler ! Fit-elle en souriant.

Light fronça les sourcilles. Elle était la pour parler avec Misa ou pour aider l'enquête ? Ryuzaki nota la réaction du jeune homme. Apparemment, Light avait aussi remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos d'elle.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Light.

Il se retourna et se replongea dans sa leçon.

- Euh… Et vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle sortie son portable ayant reçut un message de L lui rappelant pourquoi elle était montée.

- Je travail, répondit Light pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Elle se gratta l'oreille en se tournant vers Misa qui avait l'air tous de même plus sympa.

- Rien de particulier, tu veux qu'on discute ?

Yuri afficha un sourire resplendissant sur son visage.

- Ca me va !

- Mais pas ici ! Enchaîna Light qui sentait bien qu'il aurait les filles sur son dos pour le reste de la soirée.

Elles eurent un petit rire et sortirent pour monter sur le toit.

Ryuzaki regardait la scène de la scène des ordinateurs. Elle n'allait pas lui rapporter les photos ? Elle prenait ça vraiment trop à la légère.

Une heure plus tard, Yuri revint seule dans la salle principale.

- Je m'attendais quand même à ce que tu m'apporte ce que tu as pris juste après. L'accueilli _amicalement_ le détective. Quoi que je doute presque que tu ais pensé à faire ce que je t'avais demandé.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui mit son téléphone sous le nez afin qu'il voit de lui-même son travail.

- Je pourrais t'étonner, Ajouta-t-elle.

Il se tue et visionna les photos. Elles étaient de bonne qualité et il était facile de voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les feuilles de Light. C'était une pro. L n'arrivait même pas à savoir quand est-ce qu'elle les avait prises.

- Encore besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non, ça va aller, on va se débrouiller. Rétorqua L.

La jeune femme sourit et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Une fois la porte passée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son sarcasme. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et pénétra directement dans la salle de bain attenante.

Le détective l'avait suivit par les caméras. Rien d'anormal. Il était même allé jusqu'à vérifier qu'elle était bien en train de prendre une douche. Elle s'était, sans s'en rendre compte mise à un endroit où l'on ne la voyait presque pas. Cela l'arrangeait. Valait mieux ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras devant les autres. Et puis on lui aurait encore fait des reproches sur sa conduite envers les personnes vivant dans le bâtiment sans se soucier de leur vie privée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Yuri avait rejoint l'enquête. Pendant ces jours elle n'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Elle avait surtout l'impression de figurer. Elle s'était beaucoup rapproché de Misa, mais s'attirait toujours les foudres de L qui ne la trouvait toujours pas assez intelligente pour tromper assez bien les policiers. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux, elle ne pourrait pas changer selon le bon vouloir de M. le plus grand détective du monde.

Yuri avait compris qu'ils avaient beaucoup avancé en ayant fait le lien entre les membres participant à la réunion toutes les semaines et Kira. Et apparemment, Misa aurait réussit à soutirer à Higushi qu'il était Kira. La rousse avait vraiment l'impression d'être la seul à ne servir à rien.

Elle arriva dans la salle des ordinateurs où tout le monde s'activait. Ca parlait, ça bougeait dans tout les sens. Apparemment, elle avait encore loupé quelque chose… Décidément, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Voyant son air de petit chien perdu au milieu de la salle, Matsuda lui expliqua la situation.

- On a un plan pour attraper Kira ! On va faire une fau…

- On n'a pas besoin d'elle la dessus, elle n'a pas besoin de tous savoir. Le coupa L.

- Ah… Oui ! Pardon !

Décidément il la mettait toujours de côté. Enfin, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Mais enfin elle n'était pas plus bête que Matsuda quand même ! Si ?

Yuri le remercia d'un sourire et sortie de la pièce vue qu'elle n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait. Mais L la reteint par le bras.

- Je te charge de surveiller Misa pendant qu'on n'est pas là. Elle ne doit toucher à rien, ne lui dit rien sur l'enquête et sur ce qu'il ce passe à part que nous sommes en train d'attraper Kira, car elle le sait déjà. Ensuite, toi tu reste dans cette pièce pour surveiller au cas où nous aurions besoin de ton aide, ce qui est peu probable. Enfin, à part si on te le dit, tu ne touche à rien. Déballa-t-il comme s'il faisait une liste de courses. Ca va, tu pense que tu vas tous retenir ?

Yuri le fusilla du regard. L se retourna vers ses gâteaux considérant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, afin de se reposer avant que sa mission commence.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle principale, elle trouva seulement Misa assise sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, enchaîné à son siège.

- Misa, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Demanda Yumi.

- C'est L qui m'a menotté en me disant que tu allais me surveiller pour ne pas que je fasse de bêtise…

- C'est bien, j'ai presque pas besoin de te surveiller comme ça.

Elle se retourne et balaya la pièce du regard.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser toute seule comme ça ? S'assura la mannequin.

- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici.

Elle s'approcha des ordinateurs et commença à pianoter sur les claviers.

- Ryuzaki ne t'avais pas demandé de ne pas toucher aux ordinateurs ?

- Si.

- Et… tu fais quoi ?

- Je touche aux ordinateurs.

- Ok…

Elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de respecter ce que L lui avais dit de faire. Toute seule, Misa enchaîné à sa chaise, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait !

- Mais Ryuzaki va s'en rendre compte.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Elle alluma tous les écrans et en deux minutes, toutes les caméras, qu'elles soient routières, dans les appartements des membres du groupe Yotsuda, dans la voiture d'Higushi et même dans l'hélicoptère qu'occupait actuellement L et Light. Elle sourit. Maintenant, elle pouvait suivre tous ce qu'il se passait là où elle n'était pas.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Misa impressionné.

- Un jeu d'enfant Misa.

Ses yeux verts passaient d'écrans en écrans à la vitesse V, retenant tous sans exception.

Elle vit tous les policiers pas encore corrompue par Kira arriver en renfort. Elle vit Higushi se faire attraper. Elle vit les policiers effrayés les uns après les autres s'effondrer à terre. Elle vit Light prendre le carnet. Elle vie Higushi tomber à terre. Elle vit tous le monde rentrer vers le QG.

A ce moment, elle éteint toutes les caméras effaçant les preuves et se retourna vers Misa.

- Bon ! De quoi on peut parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie légère un sourire sur le visage.

- Tu ne veux pas que je parle de ça à Ryuzaki je suppose.

- Non en effet, je préfèrerais que tu évites.

La mannequin acquiesça. Bien, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

- En parlant de Ryuzaki, fit la blonde, tu es proche de lui ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Pourquoi il t'a demandé de l'aide alors ? D'autant plus que ne fais rien comme il demande.

La rousse fronça les sourcilles réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à dire.

- Certainement pour mes talents de déduction ! Répondit-elle se disant que si L avait entendue ça, il aurait explosé de rire.

C'était tous ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire… Certainement pas le meilleur mensonge.

- Tu pourrais devenir plus proche de lui.

- Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie. Répondit la rousse sèchement.

- Pourquoi ?

Yumi resta silencieuse. Misa, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information n'insista pas.

L et les autres policiers entrèrent dans la pièce. Light vint libérer Misa et L se planta devant ses écrans. Il avait l'air de vérifier que tout était en place. Enfin, il se rassit et, comme à son habitude, commença à gober ses bonbons que Watari venait de rapporter de la cuisine. Ses quelques heures sans sucres avaient apparemment été trop dure pour lui.

Bien qu'ils aient attrapés Kira, personne ne se félicitait, personne ne rigolait, personne ne semblait fier de soit. Ils avaient attrapés Higushi, mais celui-ci avait été tué par le vrai Kira juste après. C'était comme s'ils avaient échoués. Chacun était déprimé devant son ordinateur ou ses dossiers, cherchant tous et rien sans grande conviction. Light et Misa étaient remontés dans leur chambre. Yumi, elle, resta encore une fois au milieu de la pièce.

- Allez, Tous le monde va se reposer. Nous reprendrons demain. Décida Soishiro Yagami.

Tous se levèrent et regagnèrent leur suite comme rentrant chez soit après un enterrement. L'ancien chef de la police se tourna vers L qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Vous aussi Ryuzaki. Vous travaillez tous le temps. Faites une pause.

- Oui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Répondit-il simplement.

Soishiro sortie laissant L et Yumi seul dans la pièce. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, elle semblait invisible.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

L ne se retourna pas.

- Higushi s'est fait tué par Kira dès que nous l'avons attrapé.

- Vous avez eut le temps de découvrir comment il tuait ?

- Hmm. Fit-il en désignant un cahier posé sur la table.

Ryuzaki se retourna pour voir Yuri s'avancer pour prendre le cahier. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle hurla en voyant le dieu de la mort devant elle. Un cri strident qui résonna dans tous l'immeuble. La chose la plus immonde qu'elle ai jamais vu, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. L, ayant légèrement mal aux oreilles, se jeta sur elle pour la faire taire.

Matsuda arriva essoufflé, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? On a entendue un cri !

- Non, c'est rien, elle a juste vue Rem…

_Rem ? Cette chose avait un nom ?_ Se dit-elle paralysé.

Matsuda rassuré regagna sa chambre en marchant cette fois-ci, et en rassurant tous le monde, c'était une fausse alerte, personne n'était mort ou mourant.

- Mais c'est quoi cette chose ?

- Un Dieu de la mort. Répondit-il comme si c'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait croiser tous les jours dans la rue.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

L leva les yeux au ciel las. Son comportement hystérique commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se prit néanmoins à la rassurer, lui disant que Rem ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme avant en faisant comme si tout était normal.

Une fois Yuri calmé, le détective lui expliqua l'histoire et tous se qu'ils avaient appris, lui demandant ce qu'elle en pensait et ce qu'elle aurait fait parfois à sa place. Elle écoutait attentivement, sans en perdre une miette, de manière à se rappeler de tous. C'était étrange se soudain changement. Il l'avait toujours écarté des informations qu'il recueillait et ne lui demandait que très rarement son avis même lorsque cela la concernait.

- Ah oui, il faut que je te prévienne. La personne que celui que je suspecte le plus d'être Kira est Light. Donc fait attention à lui. Ne l'évite pas à tous prix pour autant, il s'en rendrait vite compte.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Il est trop parfait. Kira arrive bien à nous faire galérer. Light est suffisamment intelligent pour y arriver. Et puis beaucoup de pistes convergent vers lui malgré le fait qu'il ai réussit à nous montrer qu'il est innocent. Il est parfaitement capable de nous tromper.

Il soupira.

- Bien maintenant tous le monde se repose, comme l'a dit Yagami.

La jeune femme acquiesça et, ne demandant rien de plus, retourna dans sa suite. Cette petite discutions sur l'avancement de l'enquête lui avait plût. Elle n'avait plus eut l'impression d'être une idiote à qui on cachait tous, comme si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

* * *

Je me sens un peu seule... Dites-moi se que vous en pensez que je puisse m'améliorer si besoin est.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir (pour moi ce serait plus bonsoir...). Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je vous avouerais que j'ai eut extrêmement de mal à l'écrire. Pas d'inspiration. J'ai aussi très hâte d'écrire le prochain donc ça arrangeait pas...

Je suis désolé mais j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre (ou alors c'est involontaire). Je me rattraperais le chapitre prochain.

On m'a dit que je faisait des chapitres trop cours alors j'ai essayé de m'amélioré mais je sais d'expérience que certains ce décourage en voyant la longueur du chapitre. ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews : c'est ce qui m'a encouragé à persévérer à l'écriture de ce chapitre qui me tentait pas du tout.

Ah oui, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, les mots et les lettres oubliés. J'ai beau relire j'en oublie toujours et mon clavier n'arrange pas les choses.

Daaku : Merci ! Et pour Yuri, j'ai déjà tout prévue tu découvrira ça normalement dans le prochain chapitre. Là tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que tous ce que j'écrit est réfléchit à l'avance. Et j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour la longueur du chapitre ;).

Amy : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour le nom de Yuri, je sais pas vraiment d'où ça m'est venu, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le genre de manga (manga lesbien).

Jeanne : Tu noteras quelque centaines de mots en plus pour ce chapitre ^^. Non je sais que j'en fait pas des longs mais après j'ai l'impression de dériver et de changer de sujet au milieu d'un chapitre. Si non merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Eyto : Merci beaucoup ! Je doute un peu que le troisième chapitre t'ai apporté plus de précision, sauf si tu notes tous les détailles et que tu as de l'imagination. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçut et que ça continuera à te plaire !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait une semaine que L l'avait mise en garde contre Light. Le lendemain, il lui avait même précisé que Misa, avec laquelle elle s'était liée d'amitié, était soupçonné d'être le deuxième Kira. Ca lui avait d'abor fait peur et elle était progressivement devenue parano. Elle irait presque se balader dans les couloirs avec un pistolet et un miroir pour voir derrière elle si Ryuzaki ne le lui avait pas interdit.

Ironique, non ? Yuri arpentait les pièces de l'immeuble, pas très rassuré, se disant qu'on n'avait pas tous la même définition du mot _protéger. _Apparemment, pour Near et Mello, l'endroit où elle était le plus en sécurité était l'endroit où elle était la plus proche de Kira. Des deux Kira. Et de L par la même occasion… Elle se demandait perpétuellement qu'est ce qui l'avait pris de se mettre dans une embrouille pareille !

Elle entendit un craquement derrière et se retourna glacée afin de constaté qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans la pièce. _Tu es seule, c'est ton imagination, tu es seule, déstresse._

L quand à lui, observait la scène depuis la salle principale. La jeune femme était tellement apeuré qu'il était certain que s'il faisait faire un mouvement à la caméra elle sursauterait et partirait en courant, pensant que Light la regardait et l'observait. Amusé, il voulut quand même faire le teste et fit faire à la caméra un mouvement sur le côté. Gagné. Elle tourna la tête horrifiée vers le mouvement. Néanmoins, elle ne partie pas en courant mais fixa la caméra. Surpris L zooma sur son visage et découvrit avec étonnement que son regard ne laissait pas voir la peur. Non, il était noir. Noir de reproche comme si elle le destinait à la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être le cas.

Pris dans son résonnement, Ryuzaki ne remarqua pas que Light s'était approché pour observé la scène. Sur les écrans, la jeune femme rousse reprit son chemin comme si tout allait bien, ne laissant pas une once de peur transparaître. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur du tout, tout à coup. Décidément, elle était vraiment étrange. Elle se montrait craintive devant lui, mais dès lors que Light ou Misa regardait la scène, elle était calme et tous ce qu'il y avait de plus normale.

Mais bien qu'elle fasse d'énormes efforts, il semblerait que l'étudiant l'ai remarqué. Il devait certainement avoir aussi des doutes quand à son utilité et son identité.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la salle, sereine.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la liste des criminels tués pas Kira.

Ryuzaki la regarda en levant un sourcille. Mal à l'aise, elle continua :

- Peut-être qu'on peut trouver un lien entre eux qui nous rapprocherait de Li, euh... Kira.

Light l'observa un moment en silence tandis que L fermait les yeux en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas la mettre au courant pour le jeune homme et sa copine. Elle allait faire plein de bourdes !

- Ryuzaki, t'es encore la dessus ? Quand seras-tu enfin convaincu que je ne suis pas Kira !

- Quand nous l'aurons attrapé et que les meurtres s'arrêteront pour de bon. Répondit-il simplement sans manquer de lancer un regard sombre du côté de la rousse. Yumi on a tous déjà vérifié plein de fois, c'est inutile de chercher encore dessus. Il n'y a aucun rapprochement particulier.

- On ne sait jamais ! Et puis une fois de plus, une fois de moins ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Mais est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle se contredisait toute seule d'une phrase sur l'autre ? L abandonna et la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui tendit la liste où étaient répertoriés les criminels tué par Kira. Elle le prit et fila dans sa chambre.

L regardait la scène de ses écrans (pour changer). Elle était rentrée dans sa suite et s'était installé sur son bureau. Elle prit des feuilles blanches et les posa à gauche de la liste des morts. Elle survola la feuille s'arrêtant parfois pour noter quelque chose, faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur, mais malgré toutes les caméras installées dans sa chambre, L ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'elle écrivait et la luminosité trop forte de son écran l'éblouissait plus que lui donnait des réponses. Sa main cachait la vue à la caméra. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle écrivait des noms et des heures mais lesquels ? Et comment les triait-elle ?

Afin d'éviter les interrogations de Light, Ryuzaki supprima les images de Yumi de ses écrans pour y mettre celles de Misa, allongée sur le canapé à lire un magasine. Il se retourna et envoya sa chaise à roulette vers la table centrale, pris le Death Note dans les mains et commença à l'examiner comme il le faisait depuis maintenant une semaine. Tout allaient à l'encontre de ses soupçons sur Light. Au point de se dire que s'était fait exprès. Bien sur, l'étudiant avait une intelligence hors norme. Il pensait à tout.

Pour la Xème fois, il lut 'How to use it'. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il avait loupé ou quelque chose de faut.

- Rem, est-il possible de ne pas écrire une règle dans le cahier ?

- Non. Nous sommes obligés d'écrire toutes les règles.

- Et donc impossible d'en mettre une qui n'existe en réalité pas.

Rem acquiesça.

L soupira. Il n'avançait pas… Il était toujours autant persuadé que Light n'était pas innocent mais il n'arrivait pas à le prouver. En plus, tout le monde le trouvait parfais, pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être Kira. On avait forcément du mal à accepter que quelqu'un que l'on connait et que l'on apprécie soit un criminel et tue des gens de sang froid en écrivant simplement leur nom sur un carnet. Mais là il fallait quand même admettre qu'il y avait des doutes à avoir.

Bien qu'il se dise que c'était impossible, il espérait que Yuri reviendrait dans un cri de joie, un grand sourire aux lèvres en disant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Il se promit intérieurement que si ça se passait comme ça, il irait prier à l'église le dimanche prochain.

Light prétexta un partiel le lendemain et remonta travailler. L pouvait le voir chercher des informations sur internet mais cette fois ce fut le manque d'éclairage de l'écran qui l'empêcha de savoir se qu'il faisait.

En plus si tous faisaient en sorte de lui cacher les informations, il ne risquait pas d'y arriver. Les policiers avaient eux aussi le moral à zéro. Rien n'allait.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, ils furent tous réveillé par Yumi qui, ouvrant grand la porte, s'avançait l'air fière d'elle.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Annonça-t-elle.

_Et Dieu existe_ se dit L. C'est bon, il allait à la messe Dimanche prochain. On était vendredi, il avait un jour et demis pour se faire à l'idée d'aller dehors et devant des gens, pour écouter un homme vétu d'une robe raconter des choses en latin ou que personne ne comprendrait*…

Elle s'approcha de la table.

- En fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui les relie à part le fait qu'ils soient tous des criminels et que les informations japonaises aient parlées d'eux. Mais quand vous avez fait enfermer Light et Misa, et que le chef Yagami s'est fait enfermé aussi, les meurtres se sont arrêté pendant un temps, et ont repris alors qu'ils étaient tous deux toujours sous surveillance. Alors, le mode de fonctionnement est complètement différent. On peut donc se dire que Higushi n'était que le troisième Kira, et qu'on en a encore deux à attraper. Je vous ai aidé ?

Finalement, vue ce qu'elle avait, il allait peut-être pas faire l'effort de sortir dans deux jours…

- Oui, ça on l'avait déjà trouvé. Fit Ryuzaki déçut par ce qu'avait apporté la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est quand même impressionnant que vous ayez trouvé ça toute seule en quelques minutes ! La rassura Matsuda un grand sourire sur le visage.

C'est sur que ce n'était pas lui qui l'aurait trouvé. Mais si il s'avait que ce qu'elle venait de dire était exactement ce dont il lui avait fait part une semaine plus tôt… Bon au moins elle respectait ce qu'il lui avait demandé : se faire passer pour intelligente.

- Mais j'ai aussi trouvé que les moyens de tuer des criminels changeait petit à petit après que Ki… euh, Light, Misa et Soishiro aient été sous surveillance. Comme si Kira avait changé je ne sais comment.

- Ou alors, l'ancien propriétaire du Death Note lui a donné des instructions. Rem, je suppose que vous n'avez pas le droit de nous dire qui c'était…

- Non.

Nouveau soupir et le silence s'installa. Ils n'avançaient pas.

- Dites, il y a un criminel recherché qui est en course poursuite avec la police.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

- Watari, met-moi les images sur les écrans.

Chacun observait la scène. On voyait une voiture filler à plus de 200 à l'heure poursuivie par des voitures de police. La vitesse et le slalome entre les autres véhicule faisait de lui un vrai danger publique. Un écran montrait les informations et un autre restait sur la chambre occupé par Light et Misa actuellement. Ils s'étaient tous deux arrêté pour regarder la course poursuite aux informations.

- Pourquoi Kira ne fait rien ? Demanda Soichiro.

- Peut être qu'il ne regarde pas les informations en ce moment, suggéra Yumi.

- C'est actuellement sur toutes les chaines de télé. Kira le regardait forcément. Lui répondit L. Je pense qu'il observe ce qu'il ce passe. C'est peut-être lui qui a préparé tous ça. Fit-il en lançant discrètement un regard noir vers l'écran affichant l'image de Light et Misa.

Les écrans changeaient régulièrement de point de vue, passant de caméra en caméra suivant la course des voitures. Il avait plus l'air de se rendre quelque part le plus vite possible que de chercher à éviter la police. Il prit une sortie et se dirigea vers un grand immeuble, récemment construit : le QG de l'enquête Kira. Arrivé, il sortit de sa voiture, rapidement rejoint par les policiers. Il s'approcha de la porte et tenta un code. Au hasard ? Personne n'en savait rien. Les policiers, planqués derrière les portières ouvertes de leurs véhicules, pointait sur lui leurs armes, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et continua de tester des codes

L observait la scène sans manquer de jeter des regards à l'écran de l'étudiant dans un coin qui semblait aussi étonné que tous les autres alors que ceux-ci étaient concentrés sur le criminel qui essayait d'entrer. Au bout de deux essayes faux, les alarmes de tous le bâtiment se mirent en marche. Watari les arrêta sous demande de Ryuzaki. Elles étaient inutiles, tous savaient ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Yumi anxieuse à l'idée que le criminel puisse pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

- Vue le nombre de policiers qu'il y a dehors, on n'a rien besoin de faire. Ils s'en chargeront eux-mêmes. Mieux vaut ne pas trop se montrer. Je suis supposer être le seul à enquêter en ce moment, rappelez-vous.

Après quelques autres essayes, alors que les policiers commençaient à se demander pourquoi l'homme en face d'eux ne réagissait pas, celui-ci s'écroua, pris de convulsions et mourut quelques secondes plus tard. Toujours armés, les hommes s'approchèrent du criminel allongé sur le sol. Il était bel et bien mort. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. L'image s'afficha sur un écran à part.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hashiba. Un criminel s'est 'réfugié' devant chez vous mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons neutralisé. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici mais si vous le voulez, nous mettrons des gardes devant pour assurer votre sécurité.

Yumi pouffa. Ils ne l'avaient pas neutralisé, l'homme était mort par Kira. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose.

L appuya sur le haut parleur devant lui afin de répondre au policier.

- Nous nous en sortirons sans votre protection, je vous remercie quand même. Je pense que ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstance.

- Bien, Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il s'inclina légèrement et rejoint ses hommes et les ambulances qui emportaient le corps mort.

La pression redescendit d'un coup dans la pièce. On entendit soupir de soulagement et rire signifiant que le pire moment était passé et que le stresse s'évacuait peu à peu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anormalités et tous profitèrent d'un repos bien mérité après une après-midi mouvementée. Tous sauf L qui continuait à chercher une explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette 'attaque' portait la marque de Kira avec la crise cardiaque du criminel. Soit Kira était parmi eux, il s'en doutait, soit il était extérieur à l'enquête mais connaissait l'avancement de l'enquête et où se trouvait le QG. Une fuite dans la police ou dans les enquêteurs présents ? Yuri ? Non ce n'était pas possible il faisait confiance à tous le monde ici excepté à Light, Misa et a jeune femme rousse. Mais une chose était sûre : tout cela n'était pas une coïncidence.

Finalement, ne trouvant pas de réponse, L se contenta d'observer par ses caméras, les chambres de ses équipiers et plus particulièrement celle de Yuri. Elle semblait être dans sa douche. Il voulut quand même en être sûr. Il passa à autre chose le temps qu'elle finisse. Il n'était pas pervers au point de s'amuser à observer les personnes sous leur douche bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans champ de vision de la caméra, cette fois encore. Il la vie sortir de la salle de bain et devina qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle prit quelque chose dans son tiroir de bureau avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. Il remarqua que c'était une feuille avec des annotations dessus mais l'angle dans lequel elle la regardait ne lui permettait pas, une fois encore, de voir ce qui y était écrit. Elle s'assit sur son lit concentré sur le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle semblait l'examiner. Mais rien ne se lisait sur son visage fin. L ne parvenait pas à voir quoi que ce soit dans ces yeux et sur le parchemin. Décidément, elle était étrange. Elle se contredisait dans tous ce qu'elle faisait, disait et peut-être même pensait.

Résigné, il mit en veille les écrans, se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa propre suite. Il la découvrait presque tellement il passait de temps dans la salle principale. Il se dit qu'une bonne dose de sommeil dans un vrai lit et non pas recroquevillé sur un fauteuil lui ferait du bien. Il pouvait bien ce le permettre de temps en temps. Demain il serait en forme pour bien réfléchir, comprendre et peut-être même trouver. Demain il serait près pour l'affronter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut !

Je risque d'être un peu en retard pour le prochain chapitre : révision de mon oral de français. mais je ferais ce que je peux !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Et au prochain numéro ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Le bac est finit donc voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Bon comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, les mots et les lettres manquantes. Franchement je suis fière de moi ! Il est long ! ^^

Non en fait j'adore ce chapitre et j'ai eut pas mal d'inspiration. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! En tous cas, il répond à pas mal d'interrogations je pense. Mais à quoi répondre à toutes ? Je continuerais pas si non !

Jeanne : Merci ! Et voilà un chapitre plus long que j'ai l'habitude de faire. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

Eyto : Merci ! Eh oui ! L va à la messe ! ^^ Moi aussi j'ai rigolé toute seule en y pensant. J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions et à tes attentes.

Enfin, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

L se leva tôt ce dimanche matin. Comme promis, il allait se rendre à la messe. Il savait qu'il se l'était dit si jamais Yuri avait quelque chose de bien à lui apporter et qu'elle n'avait fait que répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Et revoir quelques personnes qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis un petit moment. Et puis, ça lui ferait penser à autre chose. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que rien ne se passait qu'ils n'avaient aucun nouvel élément, malgré l'incident avec le criminel. La, Kira avait considérablement bougé mais ce n'était pas assez pour avancer comme il le voulait.

Il avait pris des dispositions : Misa au tournage, Light passait ses partielles, Watari l'accompagnait à l'église, les autres étaient allés voir à la police pour des renseignements sur la course poursuite du criminel. Il ne restait que Yumi qui, par précaution, ne sortait pas. Il avait toutefois demandé à un policier de rester avec elle histoire de la surveiller. Juste avant de partir, il revint vers la jeune femme rousse.

- J'oubliais : Ne touche pas aux ordinateurs !

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Ryuzaki sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture de Watari.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allé de l'église. L repéra deux têtes à sa droite vers le fond. La tête blonde semblait prier tandis que l'autre, rousse était penché sur quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'eux suivit pas Watari et s'assit à côté. Le premier avait des habits noirs, certainement du cuir, ce qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure coupé en carré surement adoré par le possesseur. Le second avait un haut rayé blanc et rouge par-dessus lequel était posé un gilet en fourrure blanc-beige. Le blond était toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait (de quoi en étonner plus d'un) mais l'autre, releva la tête… de sa console. Forcément…

- Je m'attendais à trouver seulement Mello. Matt, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en Dieu

Mello se retourna d'un seul coup en entendant la voie de L.

- Je l'ai obligé à venir. Fit Mello. Mais toi non plus tu ne viens jamais.

- Travail… Surtout avec ce que tu as eut la gentillesse de m'apporter.

Mello eut un sourire entre moquerie et sadisme. Matt à côté passait de Mello à L sans comprendre de quoi ceux-ci parlaient.

- J'ai plus l'impression de passer mon temps à la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi et à réparer les bourdes et les erreurs qu'elle fait que d'enquêter sur Kira.

- Et donc tu viens prier dans l'espoir que ça s'améliore ?

- Non je viens dans l'espoir que tu me dises qui elle est. Ou pourquoi Je dois la protéger de Kira.

- Les deux ça reviens au même. C'est à cause de ce qu'elle est que Kira veut l'avoir. C'est con de dire ça mais le monde dépend de sa survie.

- Comment ça peut tenir à une seule personne ? Et puis pour l'instant, il semble plus s'intéresser à moi qu'autre chose.

Il y eut un silence. Seul le prêtre parlait. Puis Mello reprit :

- Combien de personnes sont au courant que tu la protège au quartier général ?

- Seulement trois. Les autres pensent qu'elle est là pour m'aider. C'est là le problème. Elle n'a pas l'intelligence de m'aider. Elle ne sert strictement à rien !

Mello rit légèrement. Ce qui confirma en parti les soupçons de Ryuzaki.

Matt, quand à lui cherchait toujours de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) ils parlaient, en vain. Son voisin, remarquant l'air désespéré du jeune homme, lui tapota la tête, sous le regard étonné de L, en marmonnant :

- t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai tous à la maison.

Le détective haussa les sourcilles. Le roux abandonna et retourna dans son jeu. On entendait les touches de sa console faire des petits cliquetis tandis que L observait toujours les deux jeunes garçons devant lui. Finalement, il se retourna vers le prêtre pour se rendre compte que tous le monde était debout et avait commencé à chanter. Mello se leva lui aussi mais les deux autres restèrent assis.

A la fin de la messe, dans le bruit des discussions des personnes quittant l'église. L se leva rapidement suivit de Matt et Mello et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ce n'était pas son genre mais, curieux, il demanda tout de même :

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Matt rougit alors que Mello, haussant les sourcilles, se demandait comment il l'avait deviné.

- Ça va, ça se voyait. Alors ?

Vue la gêne de Matt, cela ne devait pas faire longtemps.

- Un mois. Répondit timidement le roux devant le regard insistant du détective.

L leur offrit un de ses rares sourires sincère et suivit Watari dans la voiture. Il repensa aux deux jeunes. Il s'étonnait qu'ils se soient trouvés aussi tôt. D'un côté, c'était temps mieux pour eux. Du moment qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Ryuzaki repensa ensuit à leur conversation. Elle lui avait confirmé des soupçons, mais ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé pour autant. Il verrait bien comment cela se passerait tout à l'heure.

De retour au QG, L attendit patiemment que tous les autres arrivent en vérifiant son bureau et son ordinateur. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, L convoqua tous les membres pour un débriefing autour de la table centrale de la salle : policiers, enquêteurs(1) et Yumi.

Tous ce que la police put apporter est que le criminel ne cherchait pas à les semer mais veillait juste à ne pas se faire prendre car il avait eut plusieurs occasions de les mettre dans le vent, mais rien.

Ils revenaient toujours au même point. Rien n'avançait.

L se tourna vers les écrans. Un homme, certainement un criminel vue son équipement, avait réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment. Sans déclencher les alarmes. Il était plus doué que le précédant. Le détective se retourna vers son équipe. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il se tourna ensuit vers Yuri. Elle avait le regard fixe et insistant sur lui. Elle, elle avait compris. Ryuzaki attrapa son bras et se dirigea vers les canapés. Il la fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil tandis qu'il s'accroupit sur un autre en face d'elle.

- Chacun dans sa chambre. Il faut que je parle avec Yumi.

La jeune femme en question, le regardait. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Tout le monde sortie de la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. L mangeait tranquillement et prenait une gorgée de café entre deux bonbons. Yuri, quand à elle, elle regardait. Elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire à par attendre. C'était certainement pour la protéger qu'il avait demandé de rester seul avec elle. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter.

Ryuzaki aussi attendait finalement. Il était certain que le criminel allait venir ici. Il avait réussit à entrer dans le bâtiment, en toute connaissance de cause certainement, il savait forcément où il fallait aller. Il y avait deux portes dans la salle. Une derrière Yuri et l'autre derrière lui. Il ne savait pas par laquelle il entrerait, mais il arriverait. Tout ses sens étaient aux aguets.

La porte derrière L, toujours concentré sur sa tasse de café, s'ouvrit. Yuri leva les yeux. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le criminel s'avança, un pistolet dans la main gauche pointé directement sur la tête du détective. La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas. Elle attrapa le couteau, qui avait servit à couper les gâteaux de Ryuzaki, et le lança devant elle. Il se planta dans l'épaule de l'assassin. Celui-ci s'effondra en gémissant sur le sol puis sombra dans l'inconscience. L leva les yeux de sa tasse pour les porter sur l'homme allongé par terre. Puis il reporta sur Yuri un regard dur et sévère. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle prenait conscience de se qu'elle venait de faire.

- Euh… Je sais pas comment j'ai fais ça… Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Le regard de L ne changea pas. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

D'accord, berner le plus grand détective après ce qu'il venait de se passer relevait du miracle.

Silence. Yuri soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Je pourrais t'arrêter pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Et Kira gagnerait…

Deuxième silence.

- Tu sais, je me doute de qui tu es. Ou plutôt de quel genre de personne tu es. Tu as fais beaucoup d'erreurs. Pas suffisamment pour que l'équipe s'en rende compte, mais largement assez pour que je le comprenne. C'est vrai que jouer un triple rôle c'est plutôt compliqué à gérer.

Il sirota son café, d'où on pouvait deviner une montagne de sucre à l'intérieur.

- Tu n'es pas bête. Tu es même très intelligente. Peut-être même de quoi aller à la Wammy's House.

Yuri le fixa un moment. Elle n'aurait pas dut le sous estimer. Après tous, il était le plus grand détective de la planète.

- Après ça, il y a très peu de chance que tu t'en sortes sans te faire remarquer. Ce serait embêtant non ? Tu as toujours sut éviter de te faire connaître. Tes téléphones, en effet, un de chaque pays où tu es _officiellement_ allé. Mais ta voix et ce que tu dis indique à ceux qui t'appelle s'ils peuvent parler librement ou non. Tu as réussit à les prévenir de ne plus t'appeler sans que je m'en aperçoive, vue que je n'ai plus reçut un seul appel après alors que deux de tes téléphones ont sonné en moins de cinq minutes. De plus, tu es doué pour récupérer des informations sans te faire prendre, tu as très bien noté où était les caméras dans ta suite car tu t'arrangeais toujours pour les éviter, tu arrive assez facilement à effacer tes traces quand tu pirate un ordinateur, mais malheureusement pour toi, je connait quelqu'un qui est meilleur que toi. Tu t'intéressais beaucoup à la liste des noms des criminels tués par Kira. Tu craignais surement qu'une des personnes à ton service y figure. Enfin, j'ai vérifié mais ton vrai nom est bien Yuri Namya. Ca doit être sur ton autre identité que tu as prix un pseudonyme. Tu as toujours tous fait pour que l'on ne te soupçonne pas. C'est vrai, qui croirait qu'une personne haut placée dans une organisation criminelle réputée est en fait une idiote qui oublie sa baguette à la boulangerie.

Mello avait finit d'axpliquer à Matt l'histoire. Il lui raconta tous : de leurs recherches horriblement longues avec Near à la manière dont ils avaient réussit à convaincre L d'héberger la jeune femme rousse. Après, les deux jeunes en discutèrent pendant quelques minutes.

- A mon avis il sait qui c'est. Suggéra Matt. C'est L après tous, il a bien dut faire des recherches.

- On a mit plusieurs mois avec Near pour savoir à peine où elle se trouvait, alors de la à trouver son nom…

- Peut-être mais lui, il l'a déjà son nom.

Il y eut un silence. Mello croqua dans sa plaquette de chocolat en réfléchissant.

- Je pense qu'il se doute de son genre de travail, autre que secrétaire, qu'elle fait. Mais il ne doit pas savoir qui elle est exactement.

- En tous cas, il va chercher et certainement tous faire pour trouver.

Le blond acquiesça.

- Il est déjà en train de chercher. Mais je pense qu'il attend de voir sa réaction en apprenant qu'il sait qu'elle travail dans une organisation criminel pour les approfondir.

Matt mit le doigt sur un problème :

- Et comment il va réagir, d'après toi, quand il va connaître sa vraie identité ? Il ne sera certainement pas énervé que contre elle. Toi et Near allez aussi en subir les frais.

Mello eut un sourire.

- Peut-être mais ça doit être quelque chose à voir !

Wouha ! Il avait réussit à deviner tous ça ! Impressionné, Yuri resta néanmoins silencieuse. Finalement, devant le lourd blanc qu'avait laissé la description de toutes ses erreurs, L continua :

- Tu es contre Kira et c'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé. Mais à la base, tu es aussi contre moi, non ?

Encore une fois, Yuri ne dit rien. Face au mutisme répété de la jeune femme, L soupira. Cela ne l'avançait en rien. Ni pour attraper Kira, ni pour découvrir son identité. De plus, cette enquête était de plus en plus risquée. L'ennemis avait réussit à faire introduire un criminel dans le bâtiment pourtant si bien sécurisé. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun doute : soit Kira avait des yeux et des oreilles dans l'immeuble, soit il était dans l'immeuble, c'est-à-dire Light et/ou Misa.

Le criminel allongé par terre se réveilla d'un seul coup en commençant à tirer devant soit (c'est à dire le plafond) pour ensuite mourir d'une crise cardiaque. L le regarda en haussant un sourcille. Encore heureux que le criminel, maintenant mort, avait un révolver silencieux car il ne voulait pas s'éxpliquer devant toute l'équipe sur pourquoi il avait tenu à rester seul avec Yumi alors qu'il savait très bien qu'un criminel était entré dans le bâtiment et remercia le Ciel que a chambre au-dessus était celle de Yuri qui était avec lui et évité ainsi des victime dans le corps d'enquête.

Puis, faisant comme si le cadavre allongé sur le sol, il se retourna vers la jeune femme en face de lui pour finir la conversation qu'ils avaient commencés. Ou plutôt qu'il avait commencé car la rousse ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à parler.

- J'avais prévu de te dire que j'avais compris pour ton intelligence, mais il me manquait encore une dernière preuve que tu faisais parti d'une organisation criminelle, je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Je l'ai eut quand tu l'as blessé, fit-elle en montrant l'homme allongé par terre du pouce. Il n'empêche, je sais que tu es très intelligente et que tu as des éléments sur l'enquête que tu ne nous dis pas. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu me les dises maintenant que tu sais que tu as été découverte.

Yuri pris une grande inspiration.

- Bien. Il s'appelle Nasu Kushiki. Il faisait parti de l'organisation des Tongs, un syndicat criminel en Chine(2). Mais depuis quelques temps il travail seul, ne reconnaissant plus ses supérieurs. Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'il finisse comme ça. C'est eux-mêmes qui l'ont dénoncé à la police. Kira en a profité pour l'utiliser.

L ne disait rien, se contentant de l'écouter. Elle avait (enfin) des choses intéressantes à dire qui feront peut-être même avancer l'enquête.

- Kira a principalement deux modes opératoires : il tue les criminels en fuite d'une simple crise cardiaque et les manipules quand ils peuvent lui servir ; mais pour ce qui est des criminels se trouvant en prison, alors chaque cas est différent. Certain font des actions inhabituelles voire étrange d'autres se tue d'une manière peu commune. Kira tue les criminels encore libres ou acquittés et il réserve les prisonniers pour faire des testes sur eux. De la manière de les tuer, de leurs actions précédant leur mort, il teste tous ce qui lui passe par la tête pour analyser le Death Note dans sa totalité.

Elle avait approfondit les recherches qu'il avait faites mais cela ne l'aidait pas plus que ça sur son enquête.

- Mis comment connaîtrait-il les noms et les visages des prisonniers qui sont incarcérés depuis bien avant qu'il commence sa série de crime ?

- Je pense qu'un de ses proches, ami ou famille, fait parti de la police : il est suffisamment intelligent pour effacer un grand nombre de trace après être entré dans l'ordinateur de cette personne. Mais il en reste toujours on peut peut-être le retrouver grâce à ça.

- Sais-tu combien d'adolescent connaissent des policiers, des gérants ou des gardiens de prison dans la région du Kento ?

Elle resta silencieuse. Oui elle le savait. Il y en avait beaucoup. Presque tous.

Malgré tous, ce qu'elle avait dit renforçait ses soupçon quand à l'accusation de Light.

- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui : si tu te demande pourquoi Kushiki à réagit comme ça j'ai peut-être une réponse. Il était surement "programmé" pour attaquer avec son pistolet quelque chose ou quelqu'un devant lui. Comme j'ai interrompu ce pour quoi il était "programmé", c'est comme si le Death Note s'était trompé. Il ne meurt pas de la manière prévue, bien que je Kira avait certainement prévue de le tué par crise cardiaque, mais d'une mort basique du carnet quelques temps après son erreur. Je pense que c'est le temps de montrer que ça ne se passe vraiment pas comme c'était prévu. Mais il tire, néanmoins, devant lui.

Il s'en doutait mais il était content de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette hypothèse. Il y avait ainsi beaucoup plus de chance que celle-ci soit vraie.

- Etonnant que tu me dises tous maintenant. Fit-il finalement.

- J'ai autant envie que toi d'attraper Kira. Lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

- Parce que tu aurais compris tous tout de suite. Et puis ça n'aurait pas été juste pour Mello et Near qui m'ont cherchée sans relâche pendant plusieurs mois. Et ça n'aurait pas été drôle non plus.

Il lui lança un regard dur. Elle voulait à tous prix attraper Kira mais elle prenait quand même le temps de s'amuser.

Ils parlèrent plus, mais restèrent juste là, à réfléchir. L savait qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Cela devait certainement avoir un rapport avec son autre identité, qu'il était bien déterminé à trouver. Il le saurait, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle ferait pour le lui cacher, il le saurait. Finalement, il se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es ? Au point où tu en es ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi.

Elle lui lança un regard avec un mélange d'énervement et de moquerie.

- Et toi, _L_, à quoi bon continuer de cacher ton vrai nom alors que je sais qui tu es, presque comme si je te connaissais depuis l'enfance ? L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, combien as-tu de faux noms ? Ne vient pas me demander de me dévoiler alors que toi-même te cache derrière une simple lettre. L, L, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'où il vient ? Moi je ne cache pas mon nom. Alors ne me redit jamais ça.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna toutefois une dernière fois.

- Au fait, j'y suis allé, à la Wammy's House.

Sur cette phrase, elle sortie de la pièce laissant seul L (et le cadavre) surprit de sa dernière confession. Il resta un moment assis avec son café maintenant froid à méditer ses dernières paroles. Puis il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il avait appris sur elle. Puis il retourna dans sa suite.

Alors, chacun était dans sa chambre en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. A se moment, tout deux le savait très bien : la guerre était ouverte.

(1) Les policiers sont ceux qui ont aidés à la capture de Higushi et qui sont restés enquêté ensuite avec L (exemple : Ide). Les autres sont les membres du corps d'enquête (comme Soichiro Yagami)

(2) Si vous avez reconnut, je l'avoue, j'ai pris ça d'un épisode de la série Sherlock.

* * *

Voilà le cinquième chapitre qui se finit ! Alors, vous vous y attendiez ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Première chose, je suis désolé de posté un chapitre si tard ! J'étais en vacances dans un endroit sans internet, donc pour poster quoi que se soit, c'était assez compliqué... Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain, la première chose à laquelle pensa L fut de découvrir l'identité de Yuri. Dans sa tête, c'était devenu plus important que l'enquête Kira en elle-même. Il se leva vers quatre heures ne pouvant dormir plus. Il prit sa douche et alla s'assoir à son fauteuil favori avec un gâteau et une tasse de café, pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de commencer ses recherches.

Il commença par allumer ses écrans et ordinateurs en affichant les images de la chambre de Yuri. Puis, sirotant son café, il mit en marche ses méninges.

Bon, une grosse organisation criminelle, un minimum connut pour que Mello et Near y aient pensés. Il y avait y avait la Mafia. Elle était suffisamment grosse pour anéantir deux trois autres organisation et Mello en était le chef. Mais le problème était que c'était une grande famille à la base et Mello n'aurait pas eut besoin de Near pour la trouver et la lui envoyer. Il fallait donc trouver autre chose.

Très peu probable qu'elle travaille seule. Bon, il fallait commencer avec autre chose.

Elle avait dit qu'elle avait été à la Wammy's House. Mais L ne se rappelait pas d'elle… Ses pensées furent interrompue par l'image de Yuri se levant tranquillement de son lit et marcher tranquillement vers la salle de bains. Il changea les vidéos de la chambre pour les remplacer par celles de la pièce dans laquelle elle était entrée. Maintenant qu'elle était à découvert, le détective voulait voir toutes ses réactions. Il fut surpris, quand elle entra dans la douche, de voir son corps nu dans le champ de la caméra. Première fois. Bien que sa raison lui dise d'éteindre la caméra, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à regarder.

La jeune femme regarda dans le coin de la salle, à l'emplacement de la caméra, y jeta un regard de défis qui était directement adressé à L. Ensuit, elle sortie et s'habilla simplement d'un jeans et d'une chemise bleue. Toutefois, en retournant dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta près de son lit, sortie deux trois couteaux de son matelas pour les cacher un peu partout sur elle : un dans chaque bottes, dans la manche de son haut, dans le soutien gorge et attaché à la ceinture de son pantalon. Et tout ça devant les caméras, sachant très bien que L regardait les vidéos. Elle avait vraiment changé. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus provocante. Elle sortie de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle des ordinateurs, où se trouvait le détective.

- Tu sais que les caméras clignotent d'une lumière rouge quand on les allume ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Ryuzaki se retourna vers elle.

- Je pourrais te faire remarquer la même chose. J'ai bien vue que tu nous observais quand j'étais dans l'hélicoptère avec Light.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, face aux commandes. Il y eut un moment de silence. Chacun étant sur son/ses ordinateurs pour faire toutes sortes de recherche. Ou parfois regardait dans le vague afin de réfléchir. L osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran de la jeune fille. Les écritures sur l'écran lui indiquaient que les sites étaient en anglais. Puis, c'est en regardant la photo d'accueil qu'il comprit. Elle cherchait des informations sur la Wammy's House.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes chacun de leur côté, Yuri se retourna vers le détective pour lui demander :

- Donc, ce Kira, par où on commence ?

L l'observa quelques instants.

- Par où on continu, rectifia-t-il. Bon, tu as dit que lorsqu'il tuait des criminels en prison, c'est qu'il faisait des testes.

- Mmh

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire d'après toi ? Dit-il sarcastiquement, sous-entendant un "Madame je suis plus forte que tous le monde".

Elle haussa les sourcilles. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber son ton méprisant.

- Eh bien, si on contrôlait les médiats pour ne pas lui donner les résultats de ses expériences, ou les donner faussées ? Il passerait du temps pour "résoudre" le problème. Et ce serait du temps perdu pour nous chercher.

- Mais si c'est bien Light et Misa, il finirait par le savoir, vu qu'ils habitent ici.

- Pas si on est les seuls au courant.

L était sceptique. Il tenta d'expliqua ce qu'il avait compris de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- La police, ou plutôt la prison, nous contacterait dès qu'il y a un mort, tu me chargerais d'envoyer le détail des morts à la presse, etc…

Yuri le regarda un moment comme si des antennes venaient de lui sortir de la tête.

- Euh… Non, en fait je pensais plus à donner des ordres aux gardiens des prisons pour qu'ils filtrent les informations qu'ils laisseraient sortir et de nous envoyer le reste sur une adresse crypté. C'est beaucoup plus simple. Fit-elle en appuyant sur le mot "beaucoup". Si on fait ça, ça nous permettra aussi de ne pas lui donner de quelconques informations sur l'un de nous. Il faudrait juste cibler les prisons qui pourraient en être la cible.

Le détective lui lança un regard noir. Elle venait de le prendre pour un crétin de façon tout à fait ouverte. La jeune femme afficha un sourire moqueur qui accentua son air de dégout qu'apportaient ses yeux verts.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui es supposé être le plus grand détective de la planète !

Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et ses caméras. Il s'activa à changer rapidement les images de la chambre de Light et Misa, tiquant face aux écrans. Sur aucune vidéo n'apparaissait le brun. Seulement Misa qui dormait encore profondément.

Il se retourna lorsqu'un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Le jeune homme disparue venait d'apparaître à l'entré de la salle centrale. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

- Vous avez déjà commencé ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Non, on parlait juste. Répondit Yumi.

Light les fixa un moment, soupçonnant quelque chose.

- Et vous parliez de quoi ? Si je puis me permettre ?

- Des meill…

- De la manière la plus efficace de trouver l'identité de quelqu'un à travers un pseudonyme. Le coupa-t-elle sentant que l'excuse de son voisin allait tourner autour des gâteaux qu'il était en train de manger.

L, lui, écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était sérieusement en train de les balancer là ? Complètement inconsciente. Elle était complètement inconsciente ! Il imaginait déjà Light tout faire pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient dit. Et ça ne loupa pas.

- Et vous en avez conclut…? Interrogea-t-il en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à côté des deux adultes.

- Utiliser des gens. Répondit-elle innocemment comme si c'était évident.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire des fois ! Qu'elle lui dise qui elle est, pourquoi elle est là tant qu'à faire ! Au point où elle en est !

Alors L compris. Ce n'était pas pour que Light découvre qui elle est mais c'était pour récupérer les informations que l'étudient pourrais trouver sur lui, Ryuzaki, L. Pour qu'il l'aide indirectement à trouver son nom. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur l'orphelinat pour surdoué en Grande Bretagne. Il savait qu'ils allaient se battre pour son identité à elle mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle chercherait elle aussi de son côté son nom à lui.

Eh bien, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche !

L réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait procéder. C'était très ingénieux comme procédé. Light chercherait certainement des informations avec des criminels en prison que Yuri récolterait en donnant de faux résultats à l'étudiant. Ce qui le ferait encore plus tourner en rond. Le plan parfait.

Fidel à lui-même, Light ne laissa rien transparaitre. Mais les deux adultes savaient bien qu'intérieurement, l'étudiant prenait soigneusement en note les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

N'ayant plus de temps à consacrer à ses collègues, il se prépara pour le lycée. Il aurait tout le loisir de méditer de la meilleure manière de manipuler un criminel afin d'obtenir toutes sortes d'informations sur L pendant les cours à l'université.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis, chacun retourna sur son ordinateur. Yuri s'occupa à créer l'adresse cryptée et à contacter les prisons qui seraient les plus touchés, selon L et la jeune femme. Le détective s'activa dans ses recherches sur la jeune rousse. Celle-ci pianotait sur son ordinateur quand celui de L s'éteignit après avoir effacé les données qu'il venait de récolter. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit la véritable signification de leur "guerre". Il ralluma son PC et tapa sur quelques touche et il récupéra toutes les données qu'il venait à peine de perdre, tout en éteignant l'écran de sa voisine de bureau.

- J'avoue que tu es très doué en informatique, mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je connais quelqu'un de bien meilleur que toi. Souffla L.

Elle sourit. Bien sur qu'elle le savait. Mais ses prouesses informatiques ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Elle allait lui faire autant de crasse que possible. Même s'il les résulterait en un rien de temps. Juste pour qu'il comprenne que la jeune femme ne le laisserait jamais chercher tranquillement des informations sur elle.

- Oui, je sais, il s'appelle Matt, ou plutôt Mail Jeevas.

L arqua un sourcille en entendant le vrai nom de Matt. Jusqu'où avaient aboutit ses recherches ? Et pourquoi en avait-elle fait sur Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui l'avait trouvé. A moins que cela ne vienne de ses recherches sur Mello et Near. Comme pour répondre à la première question silencieuse du détective, Yuri continua :

- Il a passé son enfance à la Wammy's House en compagnie de beaucoup d'autres orphelins surdoué. Il s'en est allé quelques mois après le départ de Mello, Mihael Keel, et l'aide en lui prêtant ses dont en informatique. Je suppose que c'est en partie grâce à lui que Mello et Near, Nate River, ont put me retrouver. Il est depuis peu en couple avec Mello d'ailleurs. Enfin, il est ton troisième successeur possible.

Et bah ça, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, elle était allé très loin ! Si ça se trouvait, elle connaissait déjà son nom.

Alors, L pensa à quelque chose. Mello et Matt étaient en couple depuis seulement un mois. Or, elle faisait partie de l'enquête depuis plus longtemps. Quelqu'un observait ce qu'il se passait et lui donnait des informations. Elle avait donc encore des moyens de communiquer avec son réseau. Mais ce que L apprécia le moins, c'était qu'elle fasse surveiller trois adolescents qui, pour le moment, n'avaient rien à voir avec l'enquête en cours, et qui, de toute façon, ne pourraient pas l'aider à trouver son nom. Il darda sur elle un regard si noir, qu'elle en frémit de peur. Peu de personne appréciait que l'on s'en prenne à leur famille ; et bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ses vrais parents, qu'il ait vécut dans un orphelinat et qu'il vive presque seul depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il considérait les jeunes pensionnaires comme sa famille et ses trois potentiels successeurs étaient comme ses petits frères. Il était hors de question que qui que se soit s'en prennent à eux. Et le fait que ce soit elle lui faisait encore plus peur.

- Depuis combien de temps, tu les fais observer ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle garda la tête haute en soutenant son regard meurtrié. Son visage était ferme et ne laissait paraître que la pensée qu'elle était capable d'aller très loin quand ça le concernait.

Ils restèrent à s'affronter en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Ils furent finalement interrompus par Soichiro et le reste de l'équipe qui arrivait dans la pièce. L'ambiance lourde de leur silence ne s'atténua pas pour autant et aucun d'eux ne parla avant un moment.

L'enquête concernant Kira, cette fois, repris. Yumi et L avaient pris le temps de contacter les gardiens de prisons et leurs avaient expliqué leur intention. Ils leurs avaient aussi expliqué que laisser passer certaines informations afin d'aider Kira pourra être considéré comme une faute passible de procès et tous ce qui pourrait suivre.

Le reste de la journée se passa simplement. Ils n'avancèrent pas non plus ce jour-là. Ryuzaki et Yuri étaient impatiens d'avoir leurs premiers résultats sur le filtrage d'information. En se qui concernait la jeune fille, elle voulait savoir si une quelconque information sur L pourrais l'aider dans ses recherches.

Comme habituellement, se fut les policiers qui arrêtèrent le travail en premier, étant autorisés par le chef Yagami d'aller se reposer. C'était le soir et une journée de travail en se décourageant de ne rien trouver était bien plus fatigante qu'une simple journée au poste. Ainsi Le détective et la criminelle se retrouvèrent encore seuls et ils purent parler de leur projet d'information. Puis la jeune femme s'arrêta et retourna dans la chambre faire des recherches sur L. Elle commença à regarder sur la Wammy's House, lisant tous les articles qu'elle trouvait.

Le détective la suivie depuis la salle des ordinateurs tout en chargeant une page sur les activités de la mafia ses derniers mois. Il se doutait que Mello avait trainé dans quelque chose de pas très nette pour avoir autant d'informations sur Yuri et pour disposer de moyens, disons, peu pratiqué dans une vie normale. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas non plus d'apprendre que le Parrain, le chef de cette organisation, le père de cette immense famille, avait été détrôné par un jeune homme blond compulsif et chocovor. Ses recherchent aboutirent à un nombre assez élevé, quelques mois auparavant, d'enlèvement avec torture de personnes civils sans raisons apparentes. De plus, d'après les dates, la fin de ses enlèvements avait étés notés quelques semaines après qu'il ai dut protéger le jeune femme rousse. Il connaissait Mello et il savait très bien qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté tout de suite en prenant le risque, en toute connaissance de cause, de se faire découvrir et de la faire découvrir.

Son regard fut attiré par une des caméras montrant la chambre de Yuri. Celle-ci s'était levée de son bureau et s'était avancé vers son placard. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait porter le soir même. Etrange, la jeune fille ne sortait pas. Il la vie prendre une chemise de nuit puis se diriger vers sa salle de bain la suivant de caméra en caméra.

Il ne voulait plus voir ses réactions parce que, désormais, il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il voulait simplement la voir. Non, il ne voulait pas, il en avait besoin. Cela devenait presque malsain lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder prendre sa douche ou simplement se changer. C'était devenu une obsession. Et se savoir capable de ce genre de pratique le dégoutait au plus au point. Il devait faire un tri dans ses sentiments. Se poser cinq minutes le temps de réfléchir. Seulement, il en avait peur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti quelque chose aussi fort que ça et savoir que c'était adressé à une criminel ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Sur cette pensée, il éteignit la caméra de la douche, sans, pour autant, éteindre les autres.

Lorsqu'il la vie ressortir, elle portait une nuisette courte verte. La jupe était fendue sur le côté laissant entre voir qu'elle ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Le haut était collé à son corps encore légèrement mouillé se qui laissait voir ses formes. Enfin, les contours en bas, au-dessus et en dessous de la poitrine était en dentelle noire. Le tout donnait une telle image que L, le grand L froid et indifférent, ne put empêcher la sensation de chaud de s'installer en lui. Il fut obligé de se recroqueviller en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau pour résister au désir qui lui prit d'un seul coup.

* * *

Encore désolé pour le retard ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, il risque de tarder un peu... En fait avec les cours et tous ce qui va avec, j'aurais moins le temps pour écrire donc les chapitres serons plus long à arriver.

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Déso pour le retard mais enfin voilà le chapitre 7! Bon il est quand même conséquent comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude.

J'espère que ça vous plaira! Dans ce chapitre on apprend encore des chose sur Yuri. J'ai été obligé de mettre du Mello/Matt! J'aime tellement ce couple! C'était plus fort que moi!

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe!), les oublie de lettre et de mots.

* * *

Elle était là, devant lui. Sa jupe courte se soulevait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui découvrant toujours plus de peau, tandis que lui restait planté, comme hypnotisé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un lit, couché sur le dos, une jambe légèrement replié. Il se suréleva sur ses coudes afin de mieux l'observer. Il sentait une douce chaleur prendre place dans son ventre et s'intensifier à mesure qu'elle avançait. Quand elle fut à son niveau, elle se pencha vers lui, posa ses mains sur le drap rouge et effleura les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. Il aurait voulut soulever une main et s'accrocher à sa nuque pour vraiment sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui comme il aurait aimé goûter sa peau, attraper sa langue et jouer avec ; mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme prisonnier de cette personne qui le faisait languir et lui donnait tant de sensations. Il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même petit à petit alors que son sang affluait vers son aine. Alors, il sentit sa main passer sur sa jambe tendue et monter de plus en plus haut. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit pour l'observer mais sa vue se brouilla. Toutefois, les sensations restèrent. Tout devint noir et Ryuzaki ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration saccadée ne s'améliorait pas alors qu'il émergeait de son sommeil. Les brumes de son rêve se dissipèrent et il se demandait comment ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle l'avait touché n'était pas parti avec lui. Il referma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller pendant que le bien être augmentait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Quelques instants plus tard, il se sentit pousser et un liquide collant coula sur sa peau.

L écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprenait. D'un seul coup, il retira la couverture et posa son regard horrifié sur sa propre main serrée sur membre. Il se leva d'un bond et alla se cacher dans sa salle de bains comme s'il avait honte que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans cet état. Il Ferma la porte à clef et glissa le long de celle-ci, se retrouvant assis sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pervers ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il faisait ce genre de chose ? Il faisait un rêve érotique de Yuri et se réveillait en se masturbant sans s'en rendre compte ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et, malheureusement, il se doutait de ce que c'était.

Il prit plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de son choque. Ceci fait, il prit une douche et sortit finalement de la salle de bains pour s'habiller, étant donné qu'il avait "perdu" ses affaires au cours de la nuit. Il arriva dans la salle des ordinateurs bien plus tard qu'à son habitude, ce qui eut pour effet d'éveiller des soupçons pour la plus part des policiers.

"Ryuzaki ! Kira a encore fait des victimes !" annonça Matsuda lorsqu'il rentra enfin. L'intéressé répondit par un simple "hm". "Certains sont des détenus et les autres était des criminels en liberté." Continua le policier. "Le plus étonnant c'est que pour ceux-là, aucun média n'a parlé d'eux depuis plusieurs années". En effet, c'était intéressant. Kira avait toujours tuer des prisonniers ou des criminels recherché, mais il n'avait encore jamais fait des recherches approfondie sur un groupe d'assassins. "Et les prisonniers morts, les médiats ont dit quoi ce matin ?" demanda-t-il afin de s'assurer de l'efficacité du plan qu'il avait mit en place avec la rousse. "Simplement que Kira continuait à purifier le monde dans certains journaux et qu'il continuait sa série meurtrière dans d'autre. Rien de particulier" répondit Matsuda en vérifiant dans le dossier de feuille qu'il avait entre les mains.

L jeta un coup d'œil afin de constater l'absence de Yuri. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, replia ses jambes sur son torse et chercha la jeune femme sur les écrans. "Watari, transfert les noms sur un écran". Finalement, il trouva la rousse dans sa chambre, concentré à écrire quelque chose sur un papier. Alors qu'il l'observait afin de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Soichiro le devança : "Elle répertorie les dernières victimes de Kira" expliqua-t-il.

A ces mots, le détective s'était retourné et s'était mit à fixer l'ex chef de la police en face de lui. C'était quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé, aller vérifier la liste pour savoir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une quelconque preuve dedans. Il y penserait quand il n'aurait plus tout le monde sur le dos. "Mogi" appela-t-il "proposez à Misa de sortir. Yumi et Aizawa vous y rejoindrons d'ici quelques heures." Le policier acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Light et Misa.

Ce n'est que lorsque le déjeuner arriva que L parvint à être seul dans la salle des ordinateurs. Il demanda à Yuri de le rejoindre afin qu'ils puissent constater l'efficacité de leur filtrage d'informations. Elle arriva quelques minutes après, ramenant avec elle des confiseries qu'elle proposa gentiment au détective, qui acceptant sans se faire prier. Elle prit place sur une chaise à côté de lui. Watari apparut alors avec son ordinateur et montra les comptes rendues des gardiens de prisons concerné. Yuri posa sur L un regard accusateur. "Tu as fait changer l'adresse que j'avais créée." Il lui sourie en réponse. "Je n'allait pas te laisser toutes les informations pour toi seule. Watari s'en occupera."

Elle ne chercha pas à continuer. De toute façon, elle n'obtiendrait rien, le jeune homme ne lâcherait jamais face à elle.

Sur l'écran, il n'y avait qu'un seul mail, plutôt conséquent, qui ne provenait que d'un seul gardien. Il parlait de comportement étrange, mais inhabituel par rapport aux autres fois. "C'est comme s'ils avaient essayés de faire passer un message mais sans y arriver",informait le rapport. En tout lui ne l'avait pas comprit. _Je ne travail plus pour lui mais il me l'a prise_,avait répété un des criminels plusieurs centaines de fois et malgré les ordres de gardiens, avant de s'écrouler et de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Apparemment, les 'conseilles' qu'avait donné Yuri avait assez bien marché : Light s'était déjà mit à la recherche d'information. Mais des informations sur quoi ? Ou plutôt sur qui ?

"C'est qui 'lui' ?" demanda la jeune femme les sourcilles froncés. Ryuzaki posa son regard sur elle. "Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir le trouvant si on trouve qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris" proposa L. "Et pour qui il travaillait." intervint Yuri. "Pour moi, il travaillait pour moi, je lui ai demandé des informations à plusieurs reprises sur son organisation mais quelques temps après, quelqu'un l'a dénoncé à la police et comme son travail pour moi n'était pas reconnut officiellement, il a été enfermé." Il soupira et un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Chacun retourna sur son ordinateur pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et Watari se retira avec son portable. Ryuzaki s'approcha du téléphone et appela Aizawa, lui disant qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre Mogi et Misa avec Yuri, au grand étonnement de celle-ci. Il l'autorisait à sortir ? Elle aurait enfin de l'air ! Elle alla récupérer quelques affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit, prête à suivre le policier.

L profita de l'absence de la jeune femme pour aller chercher cette feuille sur laquelle elle répertoriait les victimes de Kira. C'est donc avec un pas décidé qu'il se rendit dans sa chambre. Bien que celle-ci soit aussi simple que toutes les autres chambres du bâtiment, le détective la regardait les yeux dans le vague comme si la nostalgie le prenait. Après quelques secondes qui passèrent pour une éternité, il se décida finalement à bouger. Il détailla les placards et le bureau afin de déterminer dans lequel se trouvait le papier. Il commença par le plan de travail. Il vérifia dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Elle avait pris des notes sur la liste des criminels tués par Kira. Elle avait certainement gardé la liste de son organisation. Il fouilla et trouva. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il s'assit sur la chaise pour admirer le travail de la jeune femme :

L.

Décédé le 29.03.2004

Cause : overdose de sucre ou honte de s'être fait avoir, reste à déterminer.

Light Yagami

Décédé le 30.03.2004

Cause : overdose d'intelligence et de confiance en sois.

Matsuda Tôta

Décédé le 31.03.2004

Cause : overdose de spontanéité

Misa Amane

Décédé le 01.04.2004

Cause :s'est cassé un ongle.

Et la liste était encore longue… Et bien, elle avait dû s'amuser !

L tapa sur les touches du clavier devant lui et afficha les vidéos du bâtiment. Il la vit dans l'ascenseur accompagné d'Aizawa. Elle avait dû remarquer que la caméra était allumé car elle la regarda, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et le regard victorieux, tout en montrant à l'image les vraies feuilles où elle avait répertorié les victimes de Kira. L soupira. Elle ne lui laissait aucune chance. Toutefois, cela lui confirmait en partie l'hypothèse que quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider était écrit dessus.

Plus tard dans la journée, Yuri revint, les bras chargés de sac de course. Eh bien elle avait dépensé ! Et alors qu'elle allait ranger ses affaires, L l'observa. Finalement il la vie sortir ses feuilles et les poser dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Puis elle se déshabilla et partie dans la salle de bains. Bien que la tentation fût grande, le jeune homme se retint de l'y observer, il fallait qu'il jette un œil à ses listes !

Il pénétra dans sa suite en silence et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'assit sur le même siège sur lequel il avait prit place l'après-midi même et entreprit de récupérer les feuilles dans le tiroir. Mais à peine les eut-il pris qu'il sentit une lame froide sur sa gorge. Il n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la jeune rousse se trouvait derrière lui et qu'elle le menaçait. "Tu sais pourtant quel genre de métier je fais, non ?" lui dit-elle doucement mais froidement à l'oreille. "Repose ses papiers tous de suite !" L ne se fit pas prier. Après tous, elle avait un argument de poids qui était d'ailleur un peut trop près de gorge. Il jeta néanmoins un regard à la caméra alors elle ajouta : "n'espère pas trop. Il ne peuvent pas voir la lame."

Ryuzaki reposa donc les feuilles qu'il tenait dans les mains dans le tiroir encore ouvert, se leva et se retourna vers Yuri. Il resta bloqué devant la vue : elle était nue, un couteau dans la main et dardait sur lui un regard noir. Elle faisait sexy, voir dominatrice comme ça. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se donna une claque mentale. Ça va pas de penser quelque chose comme ça ? Quoi que au point où il en était…

Il détourna finalement son regard et entreprit de sortir de la pièce. Avec une démarche lamentable et après plusieurs secondes il arriva enfin à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, L prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et un pou à peu près normal. Ça avait été un vrai défi de résister, de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Enfin, quand on manque de se faire tuer, on se retient assez facilement. Mais le corps encaissait quand même.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'était plus à cet étage, Yuri retourna dans la salle de bains et commença réellement sa douche cette fois-ci.

L retourna dans la salle des ordinateurs que les policiers avaient déjà désertés. Il s'assit sur une chaise et sorti les papiers de dessous son t-shirt. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il avait réussit à les lui prendre. Il avait échangé ceux qu'il avait trouvé l'après midi même avec ceux qu'il tenait actuellement dans ses mains. Fière de lui d'avoir réussit, il commença à les détailler avec un petit sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas une feuille sur une seule organisation. Elle avait répertorié tous les criminels de toutes les organisations et ceux ne faisant parti d'aucun réseau.

Il les regarda attentivement. Elles étaient écrites au stylo plume. Il parcourut les noms et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. Rui Tsakada. L'encre avait séché sur le stylo avant qu'elle écrive se nom et comme la grosseur des lettres n'avait pas diminué il en conclut que ce n'était pas dut à un manque d'encre dans sa cartouche. De plus, sachant qu'elle les avait tous écrit sur une seule feuille il n'y avait pas raison que son encre ai séché avant celui-là. S'était certainement une personne qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et écrire son nom l'avait rendu nostalgique

Il continua à parcourir les noms et en trouva un autre dans le même genre. Masari Ada. Il reposa le papier et se dirigea dans la salle des ordinateurs. Il s'installa devant l'un d'entre eux et commença à faire ses recherches. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, vérification de ses sources et appelle dans des comicériâts ou journal, il découvrit une partie assez importante de la vie de ces deux criminels qui faisait ''étrangement'' partie de la même organisation, Kazoku(1). L'un été légèrement plus âgé que Yuri (de deux ou trois ans, L ne connaissait même pas l'âge exacte de sa collègue) et l'autre avait l'âge d'être son père, bien qu'un peu vieux.

Le réseau criminel auquel ils appartenaient était le plus important au niveau mondial. A lui seul, il pouvait détruire plusieurs organisations ou familles telles que la Mafia. Il regroupait des criminels de toutes les régions du globe qui subissait un entrainement et un apprentissage important et complet. Ainsi, chacun savait aussi bien manier un révolver que le couteau, et pouvait combattre en Karaté autant qu'en boxe. Même les secrétaires et les personnes possédant de simple poste de bureau avaient cette formation. Leurs domaines était varié : le trafique de drogue et les tueurs à gage étaient les plus connus et les plus demandés. A côté, le trafique d'arme et les laboratoires de recherche en chimie et biologie étaient des annexes conséquentes mais néanmoins plus réduite et moins accessible. Moins connut encore, il y avait les quelques hôtels, bars et casinos que possédait l'organisation.

L connaissait très bien cette organisation. Ses différents secteurs n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Il se démenait comme il pouvait pour envoyer le plus de membres possible en prison ou à l'échafaud, quand il devait dire son opinion sur le sujet. Plus de soixante-dix pour cent des criminels qu'il avait envoyé en prison faisait parti de ce réseau.

Le détective se reconcentra sur les noms et Yuri. Quel rapport avait-elle avec cette organisation ? Peut-être qu'elle leur vendait des informations. Ou simplement qu'elle en faisait partie mais qu'elle était suffisamment haut placé pour qu'elle possède les noms de la plus grande partie des criminels à son service.

Soudain, il repensa à quelque chose : il n'avait toujours pas cherché dans les pensionnaires de la Wammy's House. Il avait été interrompue dans ses recherches la dernière fois il avait complètement oublié. Il tapa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva le profil d'un pensionnaire qui avait été porté disparue un mois après son internement. Elle avait été placée là après l'assassinat de ses parents auquel elle avait même assisté. Elle avait une mémoire, surtout visuelle, impressionnante pour petite fille de son âge. Elle n'avait jamais été retrouvée et le directeur et la police l'a considérèrent morte au bout de quelques années. L'assassin de ses parents n'avait pas non plus été démasqué mais il avait laissé la signature de 家族(2).

L commençait à comprendre et une hypothèse se faufila bien vite dans son esprit. Une petite fille voit ses parents se faire assassiner et par conséquent, elle voit leur tueur. Elle est placé à la Wammy's pour sa mémoire qui devient vite un problème pour le meurtrier qui décide de l'enlever. Il la ramène chez lui ou chez quelqu'un d'autre et elle grandit au sein de l'organisation. Le détective pouvait même se douter que celui qui l'avait élevé était le deuxième nom qu'il avait relevé.

L'appartement était silencieux. Seul le bruit des touches laissait deviner une quelconque forme de vie. Matt mit son jeu sur pose et s'alluma une cigarette. Il reprit ensuite sa Gameboy afin de continuer sa partie.

Mello, quand à lui était allongé dans leur lit essayant désespérément de dormir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à outrepasser le cliquetis insupportable que faisait les doigts du roux sur sa console. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il jouait et Mello n'en pouvait plus. Finalement, il retira la couverture d'un seul coup et se leva pour aller chercher d'un pas colérique son geek. Il prit sa console et il fut retenu par le roux quelques secondes avant que son copain ne balance sa Gameboy par la fenêtre. Après plusieurs supplications de la part de Matt, Mello décida de la 'poser gentiment sur le canapé. Il attrapa le t-shirt à rayure et traina le geek jusqu'à leurs chambres. "J'en peux plus de tes putains de jeux à la con ! Tu peux pas dormir comme tout le monde à une heure du matin ?" ralla le blond.

"Mais attend Mello ! De toute façon j'arriverais pas à dormir alors ça sert à rien que je me couche !" protesta Matt.

"Eh bah dors pas, mais ferme-la !"

Matt essaya de se défaire de Mello mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas, et tira encore plus fort sur le bras du roux en retour. Ce geste lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le lit. Matt profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour coincer le blond, allongé sur le dos, le forçant à le regarder. Il se pencha et embrassa passionnément les lèvres entrouvertes de Mello. "Je veux bien me coucher mais on est pas obligé de dormir." Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Il lui lécha le lobe et le blond l'entoura de ses bras comme accord tout en entrouvrant la bouche pour laissait s'envoler un soupir de contentement.

L tapota sur quelques touches de son clavier et fit apparaître l'image d'un bureau dans une pièce qui semblait être une salle à manger/cuisine dans un bordel pas possible. Les murs blancs accentuaient la sobriété des lieux tout en montrant que les propriétaires se contentaient du peu et la paperasse étalé laissait deviner une pièce souvent utilisé pour le travail. Bien que tous semblait montrer le contraire, la salle était sans vie et sans lumières.

"Matt" appela le détective. Aucune réponse ne s'ensuivit. "Matt !" recommença-t-il. Un grognement se fit entendre, puis des bruits de couvertures, puis des pas lents et enfin, un jeune homme roux se présenta à l'écran, le visage ensommeillé et les cheveux ébouriffés. "L ? T'as vu l'heure ? " demanda-t-il la voix rauque. "Ça va, Matt. Je te connais, je sais que tu dormais pas." fit simplement Ryuzaki comme explication, avant de sourire malicieusement en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Le garçon s'éclaircit la voix gêné tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rose. Il détourna le regard avant d'ajouter : "Oui, bon. Tu voulais quelque chose ?".

"Oui, sort-moi ton copain de ton lit, faut que je lui demande quelque chose." Répondit-il. Alors que Matt allait chercher le dit copain, L patienta. "Et demande-lui de venir habiller s'il te plait." Crut-il bon de préciser lorsqu'il entendit les couvertures bouger et des pas s'approcher. Alors, il entendit les pas faire demi-tour et quelques minutes plus tard, Mello apparaissait devant la caméra.

"L ? Alors, t'avance ?" demanda-t-il.

Un petit "hm" lui répondit. "J'aurais besoins que tu m'indique le nom des principaux gérants de Kazoku il y a une dizaine d'année." Il y eut un silence. Matt et Mello se regardèrent incertains. L tiqua. "Je veux le nom de l'ancien chef." Trancha-t-il. Les deux jeunes soupirèrent décidément mal à l'aise. "Masari Ada."

(1) Kazoku signifie "famille" en Japonais.

(2) Ecriture japonaise de "Kazoku".

Voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé! A dans... je sais pas encore quand...


End file.
